1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to memory devices, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory device and a memory system including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices operate according to specifications of timing parameters such as a memory cell data write time, a word line activation time, and a precharge time. Timing parameters increase as a semiconductor process shrinks, thereby reducing semiconductor yield. Some semiconductor memory devices store data that benefits from or requires a faster access time, while storing additional data that does not need as fast of an access time. However, to accommodate for the data that benefits from or requires the faster access time, such semiconductor memory devices may operate according to a specification that includes faster timing parameters. Such faster timing parameters may use additional power, which is not needed for the data that can use slower timing parameters.